Bittersweet
by superlemonhead22
Summary: Lust is consider one of the worst deadly seven sins, So what bad can from lusting over one of your worst enemies? BubblesxButch
1. Lust

**Hey everyone who has ever read this story I am truly sorry for taking so long so I thought "hey since I have such sweet people read this story why not change and make it better for then" well I did it may still suck but I'm new at this so cut a girl some slack so here's the semi new ****Bittersweet**** for your viewing pleasure!!!!!! =)**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

~Bubbles pov.~

My eyes darted back and forth waiting for the next attack. My heart was thumping against my chest as if it was trying to escape my rib cage. My lip was bleeding, My leg was numb from the pain and everything was a haze around me! I slowed my breathing down and glanced at my sister. Her red hair was singed at the end and set loose from its place because of the absence of her normal red bow. Her thin body was hunched over from pain. Blood was dripping from her pale lips "B-Blossom....Blossom!!" My voice cracked at the end but it still got her attention.

She whipped her head to me. "What?" She sounded scared...I really couldn't blame her I was petrified . "W-Where's Buttercup?" She stiffened at my question "I-I saw her tackle Butch and that was it..." Just as soon as she wheezed out to me two beams of green lights shot past me and slammed into a crumbling building just next to me.

I covered my eyes as dust formed from the crash I choked on the dust and try to squint my eyes to see two figures tangle together .I push closer to the figures when a lump lodged itself my throat. The two figures were against the broken wall one had the other pinned to the building. The other was trying to get free. The closer I got the bigger the lump became.

Buttercup was pinned by Butch! Butch had his hand wrapped around her throat choking her Slamming her repeatedly in to the wall forming a crack were her back was slammed . I could tell She was digging hers nails into his skin as she gagged for breath. As I watched as a sickening thought came into my head "_He could snap her neck at any time….and here I was watching my sister die at the hand of this sick monster"_

"Buttercup!" my sister's screech broke my trance. I looked at Blossom as she attempted to help aid my sister, but a streak of red knocked her to the ground. I watch her struggle till she kicked the person off her and rolled to her feet.

That said person being Brick lunged at her but she dodged at the last second. "Argh!" I turned back to Buttercup and gasped, she was turning white and slowly closing her eyes. Without restraint I tackled Butch making him let go of her and sending us through the building and into a alley way.

I gagged on some blood and held my stomach looking around I scrunched my nose in disgust I was sitting in mud and filth. I stiffen when a groan came to my ears causing my thoughts to drop. I slowly looked up to see Butch shift a little then started to push himself off the ground shaking his head. I tried to push my self into the wall once he was to his feet trying to be one with the wall…… lets say it's so not working.

I light a small breath as stood straight and cracked he's neck to the side, He must being standing at six foot something I really couldn't tell since I was cowering in the mud . He rolled his shoulders back to loosen them up letting me get a view of his back muscle though his ripped shirt. His tanned skin dripped with sweat and was smeared with mud and dust . He had a strong jaw line and perfect thin lips that were formed in a scowl , his pretty green eyes were in a heated glare, if it wasn't the fact that he could rip me limb from limb and the fact he was an enemy I would saw he was a pretty handsome young man….

(Normal POV d[^-^ ]o )

Butch was livid, He turned to see what those damn Power Puff Girls threw at him he rubbed his neck. It felt like they threw a fucking car. His eyes scanned the ally way only to have his eyes land on the terrified blue puff. (wth?)

What he saw made him lick his lips with want. The Puff was against the wall panting, her clothes were torn and her hair was out of it's normal pigtails. Her thin body was covered in a thick layer of sweat and dirt. Her bright blue eyes gleamed with horror and a hint of anger. Her pink lips were just slightly parted with small flow of blood was dripping down her chin. Her body was perfect….well to him at least, she wasn't as tall as her to sisters nor was her body developed like them , she was tiny and very thin giving her a since of pure child like innocence.

Butch let out a seductive chuckle and watch as the young girl's body shrived with fear.

His mind started to wonder to the first time he laid eyes on the beautiful girl. It was the day of his and his brothers creation when he had to fight the Power puff Girls for the first time. She was just as innocent then to. She has not yet been corrupted by hate and pain….. Now that he thinks about it she still in her shelter hidden from the real world. That was when He made

Himself a promise right when she was in his sights. She was to be his and no one else's …

That is why he came up with this plan, to rob the bank and corner Bubbles and make her his

Forever ….evil yea he knew. At first his brothers were a bit skeptical and heisted about it , but once they found out money was involved they were right by his side. But of course they didn't know about The second part of his plan.

But every thing went wrong when that idiot Buttercup tackled him before he could get to Bubbles, But lady luck was on his side cause sitting in front of him was his beloved Bubbles.

He walked closer to her and watch her push harder against the brick wall. He kneeled

Down in front of Bubbles and looked her in the eyes ,He watch her shudder and

Look away from his eyes. Bubbles was terrified not of Butchs presence but the

Strange look in his deep forest eyes making breathing harder than it already was.

Bubbles had to do something….he was way to close for comfort.

She quickly glanced back at the man staring her down. He has grown over the

Years . He was now 18 the same age as her but he was way more mature….(**An/**I don't think she would ever grow up =)…) She has been watching Him lately or more like studying him. He has become emotionless since his childhood never smiling only wicked grins or smirks of victory. But he never once stopped moving whether Taping his thumb against his leg or his eyes moved every which way ,an old habit that never died down. But his eyes lingered on her longer than they should with the same weird tint in his eyes.

But Bubbles to had a dark secret she had envied this boys since she first saw him ,yes the innocent one Envied the seductive one. She knew it was wrong but to envy another but Butch was something else. He never lost his cool during a fight, he was the strongest out of them all and he never screwed a plan like she has.

Soon she released how close they were to each other which caused a faint blush to crease over her pale cheeks.

"What are you thinking abo-" He was stopped in mid sentence and was sent on a collagen course against the opposite wall. In one swift move Bubbles had kicked him right in the chest causing him to slam into the wall.

With that she quickly scrambled to her feet .Till a sharp pain sear though her body causing her to fall against the wall for support. She looked at the source of the pain which came from a deep cut on her leg. Blood dripped down her leg staining her white pants. She let out a frustrated sigh and held her leg to slow down the bleeding.

"Always the good pants" she huffed but stiffen once she heard shuffling from in front off her.

Butch sighed and dusted off his shirt and cracked his neck and knuckles. Giving Bubbles a bored look.

He yawned "Really is that all you can do.." he tilted his head and smirked . She tried her best at glaring at him as she tries to show no weakness.

"Buttercup isn't the only one who can-agh" she leaned more against the wall her face was scrunched in pain. O SHIT! She just let him she her in pain giving him a chance to attack.

GOD DAMN IT….see what she means buy ruining a good plan.

Butch bored look turn into a wicked grin of satisfaction ,he slowly walked over to her with the same damn grin. She felt him hovering over her making her tense up. But before she could defend herself she was slammed against the wall. Making her head smack against it with a sick crunching sound… which is sooo going to leave a mark, she winced in pain and started blinking back tears, she could feel the blood dipping down her neck from the wound. Butch's grin became more twisted and lust filled. Bubbles was just about to "try" and kick him were the sun don't shine to get him off her.

but a pair of hot lips stopped her making her eyes fly open. Baby blue was looking into deep

Green. Butchs lips pushed harder trying to get her to coax into play. Bubbles body gave into the appealing man as she pushed her lips in the bruising kiss. Tho she was inexperienced in

The subject she tried to keep up with Butchs experienced lips.

She dropped everything that told her it was wrong but in the back of her head she screamed NO repeatedly . But being a growing girl with hormones her body yet again defiled her letting her senses Elope with the taste and smell of Butch. During this they kept eye contact He didn't want her to go look away and go back to the goody goody power Puff bubbles to soon, He became a little to daring as his hands began to explore her same frame .

Running his hand over every curve of the beautiful woman teasing her wants. But he slipped when he groped her left Breast making Bubbles come back to life with avenges. She smacked his cheek leaving a searing hand mark in it's place . Once Bubbles mind came back to haunt her with what she did she started to tear up and threw Butch off of her. Once he was on the ground she took to the sky leaving a blue trail .

Butch growled and shook his head and jumped to his feet readying himself for the

Chase . He was in mid air when Brick called for him

"BUTCH LETS GET THE MONEYAND GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE…NOW?" 'hhhmmm Blossom and Buttercup are probably kicking their ass…again'. He turned and tilted his head in amusement, but took a quick glance in the direction of the fading blue trail……"This isn't over yet love."

He mumbled under his breathe and turn to save his brothers asses.

Not far off was a sobbing Bubbles on the roof of an abandoned warehouse . She had her hand over her mouth as she cried in self pity for losing control. Bubbles looked at the sky as she wiped her eyes of the burning tears .She then glared In the direction in which she just came from.

"_And to think that was my first kiss….that jerk"_


	2. Want

**HEY!!!!! Dude so totally sorry about the not updating in forever thing so yea….any who thanks to everyone who ever reviewed you guys are the sweetest but I also need a little help I need ideas to get me though this story PLEASE HELP ME…..thank you now go and read!!!!!!!=)**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

*the Utonium residents*

The bathroom door swung open and showed a clean and slightly peeved Bubbles her small hands were working the towel on her head ,Her body was clothed in a simple blue tank and pajama pants covered little frogs and lily pads.

Her borrows were scrunched in a thinking form with a small pout on her pretty lips. Bubbles gave out a slow sigh and bumped her and her sisters bedroom door open with her hip. Bubbles took a quick look around the room hopping to see her sisters, with a Huff disappointment to see one there she walked to her side of the divided room.

She sat crossed legged on her bed and stared at the room. Even at the age of 18 her and her sisters still shared the same room but with separate beds. Each of the girls had their own notch in the small room.

Blossom's claimed the far end of the room being the cleanest of the three her spot had everything organized colored coded and all. Only thing on her wall was a poster of a 30's-40's working woman pumping her fist with the saying "women can to it to" in bold letters . Under the poster was a maroon colored desk with her precise laptop in a light pink color and the global the professor gave her when we were created . Her neatly made bed had a maroon comforter with dark pink sheets . At the head of her bed was a maroon nightstand with a black alarm clock flash the time at Bubbles.

A small smile played on Bubbles thinking of her bossy sister, which caused her to look at Buttercup's part of the room the smile went straight to a grimace look. Buttercup was in the middle of the three. Clothes ,shoes, and a very old pair of boxing gloves were seen at the top of the horrible pile her sister called her bed . Bubbles began to wonder if her sister even had a bed under the mess.

That thought made her giggle at her sister. With that she glanced at her side….if you never knew the girls and walked into the room one random day and saw her side you'd think a eight year old lived there. Boy band posters were all over the wall .her bed made of every shade of blue was littered with stuffed animals from her childhood she even had her octi ,she reached for the worn out stuff doll.

She laid back down on her bed yet another sigh escaped her pink lips. Blue eyes staring at the white ceiling ,ever since the girls turned sixteen they started to drift apart. It's such sad irony the girls started hang with new crews . Blossom the smart popular crowd caught her attention, Buttercup of course the bad boys and rebel punk girls is her hang. Bubbles of course the cheerleading preps….which sometimes leads to fight between her and buttercups groups when they get together.

Even the way the girls act together has changed. Bubbles gave a sad chuckle at this….Blossom has changed the most . In she barely talks to her two sisters cause she's was always busy with school work, play's ,or her Bicthy friends…..a small snarl came over Bubbles lips. Then there's Buttercup her and Bubbles became the closest out of the family . Buttercup won't let anybody come near young Bubbles, Any man or boys that come near her end up running with their tails tucked between their legs.

Bubbles rolled over and winced from pain….the wound on her leg sprang back to life. Hers sister helped with it but it still will take awhile to heal even with your powers, it's pretty damn deep. A noise from down stairs caught her attention, it was almost like a whooshing sound. She tried to place where she had heard the noise before as she began to waltz down the wide stair case.

Once at the bottom she looked to see if her sisters or the professor was home. But no one there at the door or in the kitchen, and living room. Bubbles tried to brush the strange noise away and thought of it as nothing to be alarmed about. But even so she felt as if someone was watching every move she had made , As she cautiously walked back up to her room.

Right as she went to open her door a noise came from the room like a strange rustling noise. She crouch down in a small fighting stance and pushed the door open . She sprang into the room readying herself for a fight but yet again nothing was there. Her eyes darted back and forth till she finally let her guard down. "_This is becoming extremely creep-"_she was pulled from her thought as a click of the lock on her door came from behind her.

She whipped around and squealed at who she saw . Butch was leaning against the "locked" door

With that ungodly smirk of his while he crossed his arms over his chest .

"Didn't I tell you it **Wasn't** over yet…" he spat as he started walking over to a trembling Bubbles.

"W-what the H-hell are you d-doing here" Bubbles legs locked and Butch became only centimeters away from her and closing.

"OOhh little Bubbles knows a nasty word now doesn't she" Chuckling he placed a hand in Bubbles still wet locks tangling his thick fingers into her hair .

"Now I'm going to have to punish you for not using any manners …aren't I" saying that he tugged on Bubbles hair causing her to involuntarily wince .

"Gah Get Away From ME!!!" She slapped his hand away and pushed off the ground so she could hover to the ceiling.

"What now, I thought you would miss me?" Faking a hurt expression he let his eyes wonder up to her.

Bubbles puffed out her cheeks as a pink tint came over her pale face" CUT THE CRAP!!!!..now why are you really here Butch is this a another one of your brothers stupid plans" Bubbles tried to keep a strong front but began feeling bends of sweat slide down her face.

Butch gave her an amused look before crossing his arms "nope I came here on my own accord."

Bubbles opened her mouth but was interrupted by Butch's hand grabbing her ankle and pulling her down to the floor and pushing her back on the floor.

Bubbles head was in a complete daze her mind could not process what just happened Butch moved to fast for her. She stared at the ceiling again till a searing pain came over her. Butch pressed his foot hard onto Bubbles injured leg till she looked at him with pain in her pretty blue eyes.

"Good now that I have your attention" her loosen up the presser on Bubbles leg." Listen to What I have to say,(pressed his foot down again) you asked earlier why I came to see you. It Is that I wish to make you mine….now that I addressed that in which I want I guess I must in poll it…Don't I?"

Before Bubbles could blink She was tossed like a sack of potato's to her bed , She twisted to get away reaching away to get off the bed and to make a run for it. But a strong hand grabbed her tiny wrist and pulled it above her head ,then grabbed her other and pulled it to the same hand .

Butch stared amazed that both her wrist could fit so perfectly in one of his hands.

Bubbles struggling caught his attention again creating a sick smirk to come over his face. Bubbles body trembled as her eyes widen at the sight of Butch's smirk she slowly felt her bottom lip tremble as she bit down to stop the motion.

Butch loved bubbles reaction to his body…his mind became to race with thoughts of how she would react to him touching her in other place's , He could feel himself drool at that thought .

Bubbles pushed her hips up to try and knock him off.

Instead she brought him back out of his trance Butch's breath became heavy. "Bad….idea" Butch whispered harshly.

Butch attacked Bubbles lips with heated desire and lust. Bubbles mind went weak she lost herself in the passion Butch was creating between their lips .The friction caused by them could have started a fire, a fire of pure passionate LUST.

Butch's hand began to wonder her body grabbing anything he could . His pulled his lips away

And began to nip at her neck listen to the gasp and mew's slide out from her tight lips. She turned her head to the side trying to hide the crimson blush that eloped her face.

Butch dipped his head lower to glaze over the top of her cleavage causing Bubbles to straighten.

The hormones from earlier that day took over her mind as she arched to Butch's month. Giving Butch what he wanted, for her to give into him . He dipped his tongue between her breast making Bubbles gasp his Name. He finally had her ……Till a loud knock on the door took him from his desire once again.

"BUBBLES OPEN THE DAMN DOOR I HAVE TO CHANGE!!!!" Yelled a very annoyed Buttercup from the other side. With that Butch was off Bubbles within seconds he was at the window . Bubbles quickly sat up and looked at the door and glance back at Butch.

Butch opened the window and was about to take off when he move back inside.

"oh yea you forgot this at the alley way" Butch pulled a pink phone out of his back pocket and tossed it to Bubbles.

Bubbles stared at the object in her lap and back up to see a missing Butch. She walked over to the window to she a fading green shade head to the city. Bubbles was knocked back to reality when Buttercup began to bang on the door again.

"Hurry the FUCK up Blue I can't wait all damn day'" Huffed her sister.

"Buttercup language! " Bubbles could tell that it was Blossom scolding Buttercup.

"I'm coming " was all she could say as she unlocked the door and let her sister's in

"What took you so long? " said a mud cover Buttercup as her sisters pushed past her

Bubbles shrugged and walked to her bed with a daze look. Blossom watched her as Buttercup began to dig though the piles of clothes . Blossom didn't take her eyes off of the Blue puff who was sitting crossed legged on the bed holding her octi to her chest and staring at the floor as if in thought . "_Strange……very strange"_ was the only thing she thought till she yelled at buttercup

For not cleaning the room like she told her to.

Bubble glanced at the window again then back down to the floor as she listen to the bickering sisters. "_what just happened to me ……"_


	3. Chapter 3

A shiver slide down the young woman spin as Rain cascade down onto the dull city. People ran back and forth trying to escape the drenching rain falling from the heavens. All but the young woman who was walking in a slow calm pace , Or as calm a frantic teenager could be.

Young Bubbles glanced around her to catch a glimpse of anyone… No one not one person. She shook her head and kept marching on. The looming clouds above add to her emotions , Bubbles lips quivered at the thought of why she was out here in the pouring rain crying and shivering in panic.

Her sisters were fighting over leadership again, then fighting over who the better fighter was. Soon it turn to who they hang out with that is when Blossom commented on Buttercup's "low life pathetic, going no where in life friends" that is when Buttercup snap tackling the pink puff.

Soon both where slamming each other down to the floor trying to over power one another. Bubbles was trying to calm the pair down but it soon got out of control . Bubbles tried to pull the two apart calling for the Professor , But when she pulled Buttercup off she was punch in the face by Blossom.

After the punch came the after shock , Right when she was being punched the Professor

Rushed in. the room fell in a eerily quiet mood. Bubbles was on the floor holding her cheek blinking back the tears. Her sisters looked like they stopped breathing as if their bodies turned to stone.

The Professor reached out to Bubbles to look at the damage done . But as soon as his hand glazed her ,she slapped it away. The room became tense once she looked up ,her lips in a firm straight line, eyes lost in a daze as she pushed past her shocked family. Once she was calm past them and out of their bed room, she broke into a mad scramble for the door. Her sisters called for her begging her to come back .

She raced down the stairs hearing her sisters coming behind her ,but she never looked back.

She ran through the door shattering it to pieces then busting out to flight. Her sisters watch her leave knowing they would never catch you to her in that speed.

She brushed her fingers over her cheek wincing at the pain. She knew it was swollen her eye was squinted because of it. Fresh tears sprang to her clear blue eyes. The fighting never stops between the two causing more trouble for the girls than they truly needed.

A small group of kids caught her attention ahead of her .The group of boys were in the same alley way from her fight with Butch. They were kicking and pulling on something small. Bubbles craned her neck to see ,till one kid kick the thing and a meow was heard .

Her eyes grew to the sizes of dinner plates maybe bigger. The brats were picking on a kitten, Bubbles didn't think twice when she ran over and push the child away.

Quickly swooping the kitten into her arms. The preteens watch with a annoyed look on their faces that were caked in mud and scars ."what the hell are you doing?" said and tall lanky kid probably the leader of the small gang of kids. She frowned do the kids really not know who there messing with. "Hey give me the thing its mine anyway." the lanky kid reached for the kitten. Bubbles shook her head then glare at the child harshly. The preteen laughed and looked at his friends then took a step forward "now cutie give me the kitten.". Bubbles mouth fell to the famous O-shape it self. She sighed than smiled sweetly and pouted her lips.

"You want the kitty?." she hummed. "yes?" the kid stared at her like she was an idiot.

She tapped her chin and smiled "let me think …..NO!" right the word no popped out of her mouth she aim her lazars down at the kid's foot.

The preteen's yelped in surprise as the lanky one fell on his bum and quickly scrambled to his feet. They scream and tripped over each other to get out of the alley as fast as they could. Bubbles stood there for 10 seconds in pure silence letting the rain soak her to the bone once again.

She felt something squirm in her arms, the kitten meowed and jumped out of her arms and ran behind a tipped-over trash can. She kept hearing meowing almost like a painful meow. She slow walked up to the trashcan tip-toeing her way.

She poked her head around the corner of the trashcan to only see something that just broke her heart. The kitten and another two other kittens were curled next to a sick looking cat. Bubbles looked at her hands then back at the small animals laying there.

She smiled while looking at the kittens, the one she saved was pure black with deep green eyes, while the to others were a deep red with bright amber eyes and a sandy blond with innocent blue eyes. The mother cat herself was a pure mix of every color of the kittens

They all were very thin the mother being the smallest and thinnest.

The kittens curled around each other next to their mother. The mother trying to move to the kittens…. only being to sick to move close to them. Tears hit bubbles eyes as she sat and watch them letting her mind wonder. She took qucik glances around the alley way there were left over food rotten and moledy, old boxes, and god only knows what else.

She looked back at the animals below her before giving a small animal like growl come from her thoart. Who the hell would do this to poor little animals. She quickly stood up and step up to the only box that didn't look like a hazard to humanity. She looked it over, to her it look like one of those boxes that hold a small TV. She held it up checking the bottom to see if it could hold anything. 'Eh it will have to do for now' she turned back to the kittens and with two long strides she was right next to the again.

She grabed the mother first, she held her with the most care gently laying her into the she reached for the light colored one it gave a terrified meow and went into a couldn't stop herself from giggling at it,her tiny hand lifted the little one to her face. It looked into her eyes and mewed at her before she set it in the box. Her heart wrenched at the look of the poor mother cats are poor little baby kittens.

The rain started pouring harder as she slipped off her blue jacket and laid it upon the open box. She never thought that she actually be here stuck in the rain all alone without her sisters. As she went to pick the box up a green light flashed in the skies she knew who was standing behind her she did not want to turn around. Her heart beat faster as she knew his eyes were upon her thoughts were how could th


End file.
